


Don't Bolt, You Know The Drill

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mechanic Steve Rogers, Meet-Cute, Police, Police Officer Tony Stark, Police Uniforms, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Teasing, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Officer Stark has an accident in his police car and his superior won't let him repair it himself, which is just a waste of time and money, really. But as it turns out the mechanic he consults is hella cute and Tony really needs more reasons to keep seeing him, even if that involves playing dumb and destroying his own property.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 32
Kudos: 194





	Don't Bolt, You Know The Drill

**Author's Note:**

> So I drew some officer Tony/mechanic Steve fanart a while back and I kept thinking that I wanted to write a story for it. And now here it is. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 20: Uniforms

“Are you fucking serious?” Tony snapped, kicking a tire of his smoking car. “I know exactly what's wrong with it! Just get me the parts and I can –“

“Protocol, Stark,” Coulson said, his voice utterly indifferent through the crackling of Tony's speaker. “Maintenance and repair of police equipment must be performed by a professional. Which you are not.”

“I have four PhDs,” Tony protested and Coulson hummed.

“And yet you're not a mechanic.”

Tony threw his arms up, stomping over to the passenger seat. “Fine. Guess I'll just wait here like an asshole. Thanks for nothing.”

“The tow truck is on the way. Please don't give them a hard time. And file a report later.”

“You can shove your report up yo–“ Tony broke off when he realized Coulson had already hung up on him, leaning against his car with a sigh. Whoever had forgotten to change the oil in this car was going to get their ass kicked.

At least the guy that towed the car was blissfully silent and by the time they got to the repair shop Tony had calmed down enough to be bored out of his mind. He hopped out of the truck and stretched his back, walking around to greet the mechanic who was already coming out of the –

Tony blinked.

“Hey, how can I help you?” the man asked, cleaning his dirty hands with an even dirtier rag. He couldn't be taller than 5'5, his shoulders slim and arms lean, and his eyes were so blue Tony thought it had to be a trick of the light.

“You're the mechanic?” he asked and his incredulity must have shown through because the man's face hardened, his smile turning into a stiff mask.

“Yes, I am. Steve Rogers.”

“Officer Stark,” he responded automatically and the man nodded before he turned towards tow truck guy, asking him questions that Tony felt should've been addressed to him. But like this he had time to stare some more, his eyes catching on the bob of Rogers' Adam's apple as he spoke, stirring the low pull of attraction in his gut.

He shook his head, shifting his stance to fight his growing restlessness and clearing his throat.

“It's the filter. Some idiot didn't get the oil changed and let it clog up the PRV. Pretty sure the engine's toast.”

Both Rogers and tow truck guy turned to him, wearing matching frowns.

“Well, that's not good.” Rogers took the keys from tow truck guy and went to open the hood. “If the engine is damaged we'll have to –“

“Replace the whole thing, yes, I know. Can we make this snappy? I have to get back to work.”

For a second Rogers looked almost pissed off but he hid it quickly behind a bland smile. Tony had to commend him for the effort. “We can provide a substitute car for the duration of our maintenance work. If you'll follow me, please.”

Tony did, looking around the workshop as they walked towards the back. It had been a while since he'd been in a room like this and suddenly the nostalgia almost made him a little sad. He shook it off, accepting the keys Rogers presented to him with a grateful smile.

“Thanks. When do you think I can pick her up?”

“Seven or eight days, depending on when we can get the parts we need delivered.” Tony almost missed it but he could feel Rogers' eyes on him when he turned towards the car. The side mirror revealed that Rogers was indeed giving him a thorough once over. Tony smirked.

“I'll make sure to be on time.”

“That would be great,” Rogers said and Tony followed him outside to the substitute car, ignoring the fact that it was a Volvo, good lord. “I'll let the station know when we're finished.”

“Don't you, uh.” Tony pointed over his shoulder at the workshop. “Shouldn't I sign something? Or leave my contact information?”

Rogers smiled. “We've been contracting with your station for years. I'll just send it to Coulson.”

“Ah.” Tony nodded. “Makes sense. I guess this is goodbye then.”

He swore he could see Rogers' smile twist into a grin for a split second. “That would be what this is, yes.”

Oh, he was an asshole. Tony _liked_ it.

“Well then,” Tony said, stretching his back to pull his uniform tight across his chest and arms in the way he knew made his biceps stand out. He made sure to keep watching Rogers as his eyes flicked down and then quickly back up, letting him know that he'd been caught staring. To his endless delight Rogers didn't even get flustered, just raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. Fuck, Tony _liked_ him.

“I'll see you then,” he said, throwing a wave over his shoulder before he donned his shades and got in the substitute car. Rogers' eyes stayed on him all the way out of the garage.

“Any news?”

Coulson sighed. “No, Tony, they still haven't called.”

“Damn.” Tony tapped his fingers on Coulson's desk. “You'll let me know, right?”

“Yes, I'll let you know,” Coulson said for the third time with the kind of patience Tony secretly thought had to be a superpower. “You do realize that you don't have to be the one to pick up the car, don't you? You already have a replacement.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony knew this song and dance. He'd practically begged Coulson to let him be the one to return the Volvo too, just to get another look at Mr Cute Mechanic™. Rogers had been visibly surprised by his visit and that more than anything had made it worth it. Well, other than round two of the eyefucking they'd been doing. That'd been pretty great.

“So...” Tony looked at Coulson who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don't you have reports to file?”

“Right!” Tony snapped his fingers. “I'll, uh. Leave you to it then?”

“Please do,” Coulson said and Tony saluted him with two fingers before he sauntered back over to his desk. He still had the repair shop's website open, Steve Rogers' face staring back at him, and he fought the urge to touch that smile with his fingers before he switched tabs and started typing up the boring ass robbery from two days ago.

He'd just have to be patient.

Tony was all but brimming with excitement when he parked the car, looking up at the sign he'd wanted to see again this entire week.

“You're so happy it's disgusting,” his partner droned from the passenger seat and Tony snorted, opening his seatbelt as he pushed outside.

“Don't be jealous, honeybear. I swear I'll always come home to you.”

Rhodey boxed him in the ass as he got out and Tony laughed, slamming the door shut. There was a spring in his step as he walked into the shop, looking around the empty room.

“Hello?”

There was a thump and a curse before a head came up behind one of the cars. “Hi. Sorry, I'll be with you in a second.”

Tony's excitement dimmed a little as he nodded at the unfamiliar man. “Sure, no problem.”

He watched as the man finished jacking up the car before he walked around it and shook Tony's hand. “Bucky Barnes. I'm guessing you're here for the police car?”

“That's the one,” he said, glancing around the room. “Is, uh. Is Mr Rogers around? I'd like to thank him personally.”

Barnes gave him a long long before he seemed to come to some conclusion, snorting under his breath as he turned towards the back of the workshop.

“Steve?” the man shouted across the room. “That officer's here to see you.”

Tony paused, feeling a grin spread on his face when he realized what Barnes had just implied. He was 'that' officer, huh?

Barnes glanced at him before he turned away, shaking his head. “He'll be right with you.”

“Thank you,” Tony called after him, ignoring the way Barnes' shoulder shook with suppressed laughter. He felt lighter than air.

When Rogers finally stepped out of the office Tony couldn't stop himself from grinning at him and Rogers must've seen something revealing on his face because he huffed, rolling his eyes.

“I just told him about the car.”

“Uh-huh,” Tony said, utterly unconvinced, delighting in the small blush he could see on Rogers' cheeks. “I bet you did.”

Rogers cleared his throat. “Anyway. I'm guessing you're here for the car?”

“You guess correctly.” Tony followed when Rogers walked towards the back of the shop, waving him along. He opened the heavy metals doors and led him outside into the car park, gesturing at the polished car.

“As good as new,” Rogers said, letting Tony open the hood to inspect the engine with a critical eye. “I already sent the invoice to your boss. You just gotta sign off on it.”

Tony nodded, dropping the hood so it shut with a satisfying clack. “I'm impressed.”

Rogers snorted. “Well, it _is_ my job.”

“Still.” Tony gave him a warm smile. “Thank you.”

Rogers looked almost a little unbalanced for a moment before he averted his eyes. “Listen, um. I have other assignments, so...”

“Oh! Yeah, oh course.” Tony tried to hide his disappointment behind a practiced smile, patting the hood of the car. “What do I have to sign?”

“Come with me.” Rogers led him into the office, stepping behind the desk and rustling through some documents until he found the right one, placing it on the table. “Here. You need a pen?”

“No, I got it.” Tony signed in all the marked spots, pushing it back across the desk when he was done. “Alright. Keys?”

“Right here.” Rogers held them out and Tony grabbed them.

But Rogers didn't let go. Tony looked up in confusion and felt his heart pick up speed when he saw the intense look in Rogers' eyes.

“If you – um.” Rogers swallowed. “If your station every needs any more repairs. You know where to find us.”

Tony stared at him for a long moment, his heart pounding as he watched Rogers' cheeks get more and more red. Eventually he snapped out of it, snatching the keys from Rogers' hand.

“I'll take you up on that,” he said hoarsely and Rogers smiled.

“See that you do.”

Tony nodded, clearing his throat as he stood up. “I'll get going then.”

“Alright,” Rogers said and Tony nodded one more time, jangling the keys in his hands as he walked out. When he was two steps away from the door he stopped abruptly, turned around and poked his head back in.

“It's, uh... it's Tony by the way.”

Rogers looked surprised for a second before a smile spread across his face. “Steve.”

“Steve,” Tony repeated and Steve's smile widened. He could feel his lips tug up in a grin of his own. “I'll remember that.”

Tony made it three days before he took out his screwdriver and got to work.

Two hours later he pulled into the workshop's parking lot, walking around the car to check on the motorcycle on his trailer. It still seemed to be in one piece, so he pushed the door open and stepped into the workshop.

Steve was underneath a car, only his legs sticking out, and Tony crouched so he could watch him work, his arms flexing with a strength that belied how skinny they were. It was unbelievably attractive.

“Are you just gonna stare?”

Tony blinked, grinning when he saw Steve's eyes on him. “Well, when the view's that good...”

Steve snorted, pushing himself out from under the car and to his feet in one fluid motion. The easy grace made Tony's mouth feel dry. “How can I help you, Tony?”

“My bike's acting up. I thought you might know how to fix her.”

“Well.” Steve lifted the cap on his head to push his hair back under it and Tony had to physically stop himself from swooning. He really needed to get a grip. “Alright. Let's have a look then.”

Steve led him outside to Tony's car and helped him unload the motorcycle, checking it over as they went. Tony knew he wouldn't find anything on the outside, but he let him do as he pleased, watching Steve as he circled the bike.

“You said she's acting up? How so?”

Tony shrugged. “She won't start up sometimes. And there's a weird noise when I break too hard.”

“I see.”

Steve patted the seat before he leaned on the machine, fixing Tony with a keen look. Tony tried hard not to squirm.

“You know,” Steve said casually. “You seemed to know your way around that car. Are you sure you couldn't fix this yourself?”

“What, me?” Tony asked innocently, putting a hand on his chest. “No way. I'm just a hobby mechanic. Things like this are way above my pay grade.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Tony smiled sunnily. “Yup.”

“Huh.” Steve rapped his fingers on the leather for a moment before he righted himself and smiled at Tony. “Alright then. I'll have it done in a few days. Why don't you give me your number so I can call when it's ready?”

“That'd be great, thanks!” Tony reached for his wallet to grab one of his cards, then thought better of it and instead scrawled down his digits on a piece of paper, drawing a smiley behind his name. He handed it to Steve. “There. Call me anytime.”

Steve looked up from the corner of his eye. “Business only? I wouldn't want to presume.”

Damn, he was bold. “Would it be unprofessional if I said no?”

“It would.” Steve slapped the piece of paper into his palm with a cheeky grin. “I won't say anything if you won't.”

Tony laughed, feeling that happy tingle of attraction in his stomach when he looked at Steve. “Now that's an offer I can't refuse.” He walked back a few steps, raising a hand in goodbye. “Have a good day, Steve.”

“You too, Tony,” Steve said. Tony didn't look away from him until the door almost hit him in the ass and he slipped out, savoring Steve's smile when he turned away.

He felt like he was walking on clouds all the way home.

_Three months later_

“Honey, I'm home!” Tony shouted as he walked through the door of the workshop and right into Bucky, fistbumping him on the way in. “Hey man, what's up? You staying for lunch?”

“Yeah, right,” Bucky snorted, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. “He's in the back. If you do it on the couch I swear to god I will neuter you.”

“Aye aye, Sir!” Tony said with a mock salute and Bucky rolled his eyes, clapping him on the shoulder as he left. Tony was practically bouncing on his toes as he went into the office where Steve was sorting through files, his hair hidden by a cap and reading glasses perched on his nose. He stopped in the doorway, taking a moment to appreciate the sight.

“You really have to get a grip on the staring,” Steve said without looking up from his papers. Tony could see his lips quirk up in a smile though.

“You love it.” Tony stepped closer, leaning over the desk to press a kiss to Steve's lips as he put down the paper bag in his hand. “I brought lunch.”

“Fantastic.” Steve finally looked up at him, only for his eyes to wander down with an appreciative hum. “Well, hello there, officer. You didn't change?”

“I thought you'd like it,” Tony said offhandedly and Steve chuckled.

“Me thinks you didn't come just for lunch.”

“Excuse me?” Tony put a hand to his chest. “Are you accusing me of ulterior motives, Sir?”

“I would never.” Steve walked around the table to reach for Tony's tie, wrapping it around his hand. “You wanna see what I did to your rims?”

Tony laughed, grabbing Steve around the waist. “Now who has ulterior motives?”

“Not my fault you look good on that bike,” Steve said as he started tugging Tony along by the tie. Not that Tony needed much coaxing. “I love the hat by the way.”

“Knew it.” Tony followed Steve to the back of the shop where Steve pushed him up against his motorcycle and immediately went to his knees. “Fucking hell, darling. You been thinking about this?”

Steve looked up at him and Tony had to swallow hard at the heat in his eyes. “What do you think, genius?”

“I think you're wearing too many clothes.” Tony leaned down to ruck up Steve's shirt but Steve batted his hands away, quickly pulling his pants open and pushing them down to his knees. He was hard already and Tony ached to get his hands on him, but before he could Steve started tugging his belt open, pulling his cock out through the fly.

Tony threw his head back when Steve spit into his hand and stroked him hard, his cock plumping up so fast it made his head spin. “Fuck. You gonna suck me off?”

Steve hummed and Tony looked down just in time to watch Steve go down on him, licking around the head before he dragged his tongue down, taking him deeper. Tony groaned, putting a hand on the back of Steve's head to guide him. He fisted the hair sticking out from underneath Steve's cap to pull him down just a little more –

“Fuck!” Tony jolted, gasping at the sudden sensation of teeth on his cock, but Steve only bit down lightly before he retreated, giving Tony a playful glare. Tony's jaw dropped before he caught himself and laughed, squeezing the back of Steve's neck.

“Okay, loud and clear. Sorry.”

Steve winked at him before he got back to it, bobbing his head on Tony's cock, and Tony leaned back and enjoyed the sensation, propping himself up on one arm.

It didn't take long before he was fighting to keep his hips still, every breath edging on a moan as Steve sucked him hard and fast, a hand around the base of Tony's cock to hold it steady. He kept squeezing it in an off-beat rhythm and it was making Tony's toes curl, the dual sensation of Steve's fingers clamping down on his cock while his tongue played with the head.

“You're way too good at that,” Tony gasped out and Steve hummed around him, making him twitch with pleasure. “Oh, fuck, you're gonna make me come.”

Steve immediately pulled off, jacking Tony's cock so hard it made him lose his balance for a moment, his thighs trembling as he tried to thrust into Steve's grip.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ –“

“You're done for the day, right?” Steve asked breathlessly and Tony blinked, thrown for a loop.

“What?”

“Your job. Are you done for the day?”

“Fuck – yes, I'm done, what does that – oh!”

Tony's thrusts faltered when Steve sped up, angling his cock so that it – oh. _Oh!_

“Fuck, you filthy –“ Tony broke off with a grunt as he came, his back arching into the overwhelming pressure as his cock jerked in Steve's grip, getting come all over Tony's uniform. He could hear Steve's breathing hitch and a moment later the slick sound of flesh on flesh told him just what Steve was doing.

“You wanna come on it too?” he mumbled through the aftershocks and Steve groaned, scrambling up onto his feet so he could stand between Tony's splayed legs, jerking off furiously. Tony batted his hand away to take over, stroking him fast and hard as Steve's hands came up to grab his shoulders and hold on for dear life.

“Faste– _yeah_ ,” Steve moaned, the visor of his cap digging into Tony's shoulder when Steve looked down to watch himself come, painting stripes all over the lines of Tony's jacket. He sagged when he was done, letting out a heavy breath as he leaned into Tony so they could wrap their arms around each other.

“You're gonna smear it everywhere,” Tony mumbled and Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

“Does it look like I care?”

Tony chuckled. “Fair point.” He flinched when Steve reached behind him to squeeze his butt, lightly kicking his boot. “No. You missed your chance on that, buddy.”

“Just wanted to see if it's still fantastic,” Steve said and Tony snorted a laugh as Steve pulled away to give him a smirk. “Spoiler alert, it is.”

“Well, that's a relief.” Tony stretched, grimacing a little as he peeled the soiled fabric from his stomach before he shucked his jacket altogether to wash it in the sink. “What else are you keeping me around for?”

He only realized how quiet Steve was when he was halfway across the room, turning back around to find Steve looking at him with such fondness that it made his chest pull tight.

“Yeah,” Steve said, lips pulling up in a smile. “Just the butt. Nothing else.”

Tony grinned, pointedly dragging his eyes down Steve's body before he turned around and went to wash his jacket.

“Yeah. Right back at you, smartass.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want so see more of my art, check out my Tumblr [right here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kandisheek-art).
> 
> And if you want to chat with me or other likeminded people, come join the POTS Stony 18+ Discord [here](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS). We have a great time :)


End file.
